A stacked substrate module formed by stacking a plurality of small printed substrates is proposed. In this stacked substrate module, small printed substrates adjacent to each other are connected to each other through a connector.
However, with the conventional connector and stacked substrate module, it has not always been safely said that satisfactory connection has been achieved.